


[Podfic] Untitled [Waking Up]

by silverfoxflower, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consent Issues, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None given.</p>
<p>[Sometimes Steve wakes up to Bucky. Sometimes the Soldier.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Untitled [Waking Up]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/131876) by silverfoxflower. 



Length: 00:05:11

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Untitled%20%5bWaking%20Up%5d.mp3) (4.8 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Untitled%20%5bWaking%20Up%5d.m4b) (2.3 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
